Who's Killing the Muppets? (TheMrRamonlle Version)
A TheMrRamonlle parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Fozzie Bear - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Kermit the Frog - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) * Miss Piggy - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) * Scooter - Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales) * Hooded Killer - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Beaker - Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Rowlf the Dog - Schroeder (Peanuts) * Dr. Teeth - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) * Lew Zealand - I.M. Weasel (I am Weasel) * Swedish Chef - Oscar the Polish Caterer (VeggieTales) * Animal - Taz (The Looney Tunes Show) * Steve Martin - Cleveland Brown (The Cleveland Show) * Camilla the Chicken - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Statler - Ren (Ren and Stimpy) * Waldorf - Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) * Penguins - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private (Madagascar) * Skeeter - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) Transcript * Larry: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Plankton: No! For your next feat, you die! (Plankton fires a cannon, decapitating Larry, and Larry's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Plankton places a water sack on the scene) Larry's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Bob: Larry died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, CLEVELAND BROWN, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Cleveland: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Madame Blueberry (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Petunia jumps on Larry's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Junior: You know, the last time a character died was... * Cleveland (interrupting): Excuse me? * Junior: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Cleveland: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Bob: Wow, Cleveland’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turns to look at Scooter) (Scooter waves at them) Later * Junior: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Plankton: (Right up at the door) Hey, Junior? Why did the asparagus turn red? * Junior: I don’t know, stranger. * Plankton: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Junior: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Plankton: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Plankton stabs Junior in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Junior: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Ren: See? I told you the asparagus was gonna die on stage tonight. (Ren and Stimpy laugh) * Junior: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Stimpy: You're an ambulance. (Ren and Stimpy laugh again, and Junior is dragged offscreen by Plankton and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Bob: (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private roll Junior's dead body away) First Larry, now Junior. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Madame Blueberry: Don’t say that name, Bob. * Bob: OOOH, Madame Blueberry’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Madame Blueberry’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Scooter walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Scooter? * Scooter: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Bob: We need to talk about Laura’s death. * Scooter: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Bob: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Character Babies Flashback * Baby Bob: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Junior: Let’s question Bob’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Scooter: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Laura: What a nerd. * Baby Madame Blueberry: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Laura: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Madame Blueberry) * Baby Bob: Yikes! Laura, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Laura smacks Bob) * Baby Junior: NANNY! LAURA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Bob: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Laura beats up Junior, and Laura gets hit in the back by Bob with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Character Babies agree and drown Laura in the pool) * All Character Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Scooter: You killed my sister?!? * Bob: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Laura’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Scooter: Oh, Laura will have her ''revenge… (Scooter reveals himself to be Laura, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Bob and Madame Blueberry: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Laura:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Bob) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Madame Blueberry: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Laura: Here it comes! Showtime! * Petunia: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Laura: You can’t shoot me! Rhubarbs don’t even have fingers! (Petunia fires an arrow, which runs through Laura's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Cleveland behind her) * Cleveland (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry as Gonzo Junior Asparagus in VeggieTales.jpg|Junior Asparagus as Fozzie Bear Bob the Tomato in VeggieTales.jpg|Bob as Kermit the Frog Madame.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Miss Piggy Scooter.jpg|Scooter Carrot as Scooter Krabs Vs Plankton 2.png|Plankton as Hooded Killer Dex dexter 174x252.png|Dexter as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Bloo 001.jpg|Bloo as Beaker Schroeder.png|Schroeder as Rowlf the Dog Lunt veggietales in the house.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Dr. Teeth I.M. Weasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel as Lew Zealand Tasmanian devil looney tunes show.png|Taz as Animal Cleveland Brown-1-.png|Cleveland Brown as Steve Martin Petunia-rhubarb-veggietales-1.42.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Camilla the Chicken Renhoek.gif|Ren as Stalter Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy as Waldorf Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private as the Penguins Laura Carrot-0.jpg|Laura Carrot as Skeeter Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:TheMrRamonlle